


Chaldea's Not a Cult, We Swear

by CharDaMa



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, But he's not bad, Crack, Eldritch, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Master is an eldritch, No beta we die like men here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharDaMa/pseuds/CharDaMa
Summary: Ritsuka is weird but that's okay, he's still their master.Even if he does things that traumatize the staff, he does his best.orWhat do you do when the only master in Chaldea is some type of eldritch being? Why, act perfectly normal just like all the other servants and try to not to piss him off so he can give you sugar cookies and coffee from ... somewhere...?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Chaldea's Not a Cult, We Swear

Roman thinks that there’s something off about the new master. 

Well for one he stumbles into the room Roman’s currently occupying (even though Roman should not be here) all foggy eyed and body leaning before snapping upright. 

As a physician Roman is alarmed. 

“Are you okay?” He nearly jumps off the bed when the boy tilts too forward before righting himself. 

The boy slowly blinks when he makes eye contact with Roman, “Simulation,” He says before his eyes become half lidded and he’s swaying side to side. 

It’s one of the most bizarre reactions Roman has seen, the worst is nausea and exhaustion. The poor guy seems like he’s dead on his feet. So Roman sighs and decides to walk him to the med bay instead of leaving him here. 

Then the alarm goes off, while they’re in the hallway, close to command room. 

~~~~~

He should be dead right now. 

Like, dead as in, all over the wall, the floor and ceiling dead but he isn’t and he doesn’t know whether to be more relieved or scared. 

Not only that, he lost the kid. He didn’t even get his name and he’s gone and disappeared. Roman’s been out of it for only a few seconds, trying to regain his senses but he knows that the kid’s missing. 

Well crap. 

Which brings the question of: Where did he go? Did he get blown to smithereens?    
  


Roman focuses on standing and feels hot pain in his ankle. 

_ Doctor?  _

Great, now he’s hallucinating, maybe he is dead. 

_ You’re not dead doctor.  _

There’s a voice in his head, the voice in his head is responding to him. He’s definitely dying. 

_ Doctor your ankle’s broke and you hit your head.  _

Hence the voice. 

_ Doctor I can fix it, there’s a girl under something in that room.  _

Roman opens his eyes and looks up, seeing the kid staring down at him. 

_ I think she’s dying.  _

He didn’t move his lips when he said that. 

  
  
  


Roman chalks up everything after that as him in shock and just hallucinating. Yep, that’s it, you can’t tell him otherwise. Shock and pain. 

The kid carried him easily to the safe zone and jumped into the fire. 

_ Shock and pain _ , he reminds himself. 

However, he stops using that reason when there’s a forced Rayshift in order to save the two and he has to guide them through a singularity. 

~~~~~~

“Is there something wrong Mashu?” 

Mashu starts a bit, not hearing his- Ritsuka’s- Senpai’s footsteps. She shakes her head, “Nothing, Doctor Roman just seemed more off than usual Senpai.” 

“Ah, he did hit his head pretty bad. We were close to the explosion.” 

Mashu stops walking at the information, from the screen Roman didn’t look like he had any injuries but still. She spins around to face him. “Are you okay Senpai? If Doctor had an injury than surely-” 

“I’m fine.” Ritsuka says with a small smile and nod. He seems more amused at her for some reason given the situation. “You were crushed, I just hit a wall. I’m fine.”

Mashu shakes her head once more, “Senpai, I’m now considered a servant, so of course, I’ll be alright.” 

Ritsuka hums, “Alright,” He says as if there’s nothing more to add to the discussion, “We need to keep moving.” 

Mashu blinks before nodding, they can finish this discussion later. 

~~

In the control room, Romani feels something cold pressing in the temple of his skull, but he chalks it up to  _ shock and pain.  _

~~~~~   
  


It was exhausting. 

Mashu and the kid- Ritsuka leave Chaldea in chaos and come back with a new servant (Cu Chulainn!) and the command room looking less chaotic. There are staff members everywhere, some looking frantic and some removing rubble and cleaning. Roman meets them when the step up the platform of mostly broken monitors. He looks like he’s been awake for weeks by how glossy his eyes are. 

“Welcome back,” He breathes. “It’s nice to know you all are in one piece.” His tone is tired, and considering what they had just found out, it’s expected. 

Mashu nods, “Thank you doctor,” She bows. Roman hums, then looks over to Ritsuka-

Only to see that same foggy look in his eyes before he tips over and luckily caster is there to catch him before the kid’s head slams on a broken monitor. 

“Right, medic room.” 

~~~~~   
  


The rest of that day is spent with Ritsuka in the med bay sleeping, Roman watching over him, and Mash finding a room for caster. 

While that was happening Roman decided to take notes, because this is the first time someone’s properly rayshifted. Even if the whole thing was by accident and started with a disaster. He needed to keep a memo of these things. 

However, the thought is quickly thrown out the window when the voice comes back. 

_ Doctor you need to rest.  _

Roman slowly puts the pen down and exhales. He can’t use shock and pain anymore, he’s no longer in pain however he can use exhaustion. 

_ Yes you are exhausted, you need to sleep.  _

Yep, definitely tired. All he needs is a short nap-

_ No, sleep.  _

-and he’ll be right as rain. 

Then all the sudden Roman feels bone tired. It’s hard to focus on the clipboard and the beds in the room look very inviting. 

Some sleep wouldn’t hurt. 

~~~~~~~

  
  



End file.
